Jellicle Songs for NCIS
by MM-UP
Summary: What happens when there's a blackout at NCIS... There weren't any NCIS/Cats crossovers, so I thought I'd write one :). Rated T for swearing.


**Jellicle Songs for NCIS**

**Rating: **T for swearing.

**Disclaimer: **Neither NCIS nor Cats belongs to me.

**A/N: **This idea just popped into my head. Enjoy! :)

* * *

NCIS base, Washington D.C.

It was only just after noon, but the sky outside was pitch black with thunderclouds and the rain was coming down in the proverbial buckets.

"Ever seen anythin' like that guys?" Self-proclaimed **Very **Special Agent Tony DiNozzo had to yell to be heard over the thunder rumbling outside. He looked back and forth between his coworkers: Ziva David, Mossad liaison officer for NCIS, Special Agent Tim McGee, and the team's boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Yes Tony, it is called a thunderstorm", Ziva replied in the brief pause between lightning and thunder. Tony rolled his eyes: "I know that, Zee-vah."

"Then why're you asking?", McGee chimed in.

"Very funny, McProbie", Tony yelled back over the the noises from outside.

Gibbs looked up from the file he was reading. "Why're you yellin', DiNozzo?...Oh, it's raining", he stated the obvious, before turning his attention back to the file.

Tony leant back in his chair, huffing. _'It's raining.' Fuckin' understatement of the year!_

"Gibbs! Gibbs! I've found something!" NCIS forensics specialist Abby Sciuto came literally bouncing towards the agents, waving a sheet of paper. However before she could explain what she'd found, the lights suddenly went out.

* * *

"Hey, what's that?", Tony's voice complained from the direction of his desk.

"Looks like a blackout", Abby replied cheerfully. Tony rolled his eyes, even though nobody could see that in the current darkness. "Captain Obvious, Abby."

"Captain who?"

"I'll tell you later, Ziva. For now I just want those damn lights to be back on!"

* * *

"Wow, the lights actually are back on", McGee remarked. "Not bad..."

Tony frowned. "McGoo, you're meowing."

"So are you!", McGee defended himself. "What the hell happened?"

A silver-gray cat with blue eyes stepped in front of them. "Apparently we've been transformed into cats."

"Boss? That you?"

"Yep. DiNozzo, McGee..." The silver cat glanced around. "Where are the others?"

"Here we are." Two cats walked up behind Tony and McGee. One was black with green eyes, the other's fur and eyes were brown: Abby and Ziva.

"Okay, everyone's there. Now, where are we?"

Silence.

"The junkyard from Cats!", Abby suddenly exclaimed.

"Cats, the musical?", Gibbs inquired.

"Exactly."

"Sorry, but what is this musical about?", Ziva asked. "Apart from cats."

For the second time that day, Abby was about to explain something when the lights went out. Music started playing and then a single spotlight fell on a black, gold and red cat, causing it to run back into the shadows and hide.

* * *

A few hours later

One second, five additional cats were watching Grizabella travel up to the Heavyside Layer; the next, four agents and a scientist were human again and sitting at their desks as if nothing had happened. The thunderstorm was over, meaning they could talk at a normal volume again, and the lights were back on as well.

Ziva was the first one to recover. "Did this really happen?", she asked quietly.

In response, McGee sneezed. "Sorry. I'm allergic to cats."

"Even now that you've been one yourself, McKitty?"

Another sneeze. "Yeah Tony, I think that made it even worse."

"Awww, poor Probie... OUCH!"

"Be happy I don't have claws anymore."

Tony rubbed the back of his head. "Sure boss." _Oh yeah, I'm damn happy 'bout that._

"I think we should've taken Ducky along", Abby mused. "Granted that he's Scottish, but I bet he's never seen a cat playing the bagpipes."

* * *

Right then, the elevator door opened to reveal Dr Donald 'Ducky' Mallard. He walked over to Team Gibbs and worriedly asked, "Are you alright? The lights were out for almost three hours and my phone wasn't working either..."

"Duck, we're fine", Gibbs assured him. The doctor sighed in relief: "Thank God you are. By the way, this reminds me of a case..."

"Ducky, do you mind if it's us telling a story this time?", Abby asked.

"Of course not, Abigail."

"Okay. This is what happened during the blackout..."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if Tony comes across a little stupid in this one, that wasn't my intention :).


End file.
